The Adventures of Willa and Philby
by Trueventer
Summary: A new adventure is beging with Philby and Willa while the Overtakers and trying to take over the Disney parks what will the Kingdom Keepers do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey guys sorry but I don't owner the Kingdom Keepers or any of the other characters**

Chapter 1

Willa sat at her desk with her advanced algebra 2 book open, but her mind was not studying the math instead it was occupied with thoughts of her British accented friend with fire red hair, Philby. When Willa first met Philby they were just friends but now she finds it hard to not think about him. Do I really have a crush on him? Willa thought.

Willa closed her algebra 2 book and flopped down on her bed unable to think of anything but Philby. Willa was snapped out of her trance by the sound of her cell phone vibrating on her night stand. It showed she had one new message from Philby and she quickly opened her phone.

Philby: **Hey Willy :D **Philby said using his nickname that he came up for Willa a couple of weeks back.

Willa: **Hey Philbs what up?** Willa smiled glad that she was finally getting to hear from him again.

Philby: **Nothing I have just been thinking about you… and the other kingdom keepers wanna meet me at the ice cream shop for a quick bite to eat?**

Willa started to blush. Glad Philby isn't here to see me like this she thought.

Willa: **Sure meet you there in a hour?**

Philby: **Ok :D**

Willa jumped off her bed and quickly choose a new outfit to wear before heading to the shower.

**Sorry guys I know it's not good I'm not much of a writer but I'm trying to get better I promise! So please message me about how to improve this and any helpful tips and how to be a better writer. Thank you soo much everyone! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys here is chapter two. I have had a long day and put a lot of thinking into this.**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Kingdom Keepers or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

As Willa's bus pulled up to the curb outside the ice cream shop she quickly adjusted her white blouse and straightened her black cardigan before entering the shop.

Philby sat in the back corner booth where all five of the kingdom keepers usually met after school. Willa slowly walked to the booth. "Hey Philby." Philby stood up at hugged her. "Hey Willa," he said.

After both Willa and Philby ordered their ice cream they walked to a near by park and sat on a bench. It was an awkward silence between both of them until Philby broke it by asking her if she wanted to play some soccer.

Willa blushed "Well, I don't really know how to play soccer," she said. Philby smiled and said "Don't worry I'll teach you." After he said that Willa began to blush more.

Philby grabbed Willa hand and ran down hill to the soccer field. "You know how to run up and down a field like an idiot all you have to do is learn how to kick." Willa giggled when he said that, then she looked down and noticed that Philby was still holding her hand. Philby noticed too and immediately let go and turned away to hide his blush.

Philby showed her how to stand and the proper way to kick the ball then he turned to her and said "your turn," with a big smile on his face. Willa stepped up to the ball and tried to what Philby showed her but when she went to kick her feet went out under her and she landed on the ground.

Philby laughed a little and the offered a hand to help Willa up. "Well, I think that's enough soccer for one day," Willa said not wanting to embarrass herself even more in front of Philby.

Willa looked down at her watch and saw it said 4:45. "I better get home so I won't be late for dinner," she said. "Ok I will walk you home." Willa looked over at Philby with a surprised look on her face and then smiled.

On the way to Willa's house they talked to each other about their favorite movies and their favorite places to hang out to pass the time.

Philby walked Willa to the door and then turned to her and said "Umm Willa…next week my school is holding a dance before spring break and I was wondering if you would like to go with me as my date?" Willa stood there shocked. Is this really happening she though?

"I would love to!" Willa said with a cheerful tone. Both Willa and Philby blushed then they hugged each other goodbye.

**Sorry guys I kind of had a writer's block at the end. Thanks for the reviews so far I am currently trying to fix my mistake in the first chapter but I don't know how to edit it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this chapter takes place the day after Willa and Philby went to the park.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers or any of the other characters but in the next chapter you might see one of my own characters =)**

Chapter 3

The next morning Willa woke up with a smile on her face thinking about what happened at the park. Willa quickly showered and headed down stairs to eat breakfast.

After breakfast Willa called Charlene. "Hey Charlene." "Hey Willa what's up," Charlene asked in her normal cheery mood.

Willa told Charlene about what happened at the park and Philby asking her to the dance. "Oh my gosh!" Charlene shrieked in delight "I'll be there in an hour to get you. I just love dress shopping," Charlene said in a perky voice.

After Willa got off the phone with Charlene she went to the living room to watch MTV music videos for a while. An hour later Charlene pulled up in a red Mustang and they rode to the mall.

Charlene immediately dragged Willa to Macy's and picked out what Willa thought was hundreds of different color and style of dresses. Forty-five minutes later Willa stepped out of the dressing room in a bright red knee length dress. "Yes, yes, yes!" Charlene yelled in excitement.

After checking out at Macy's Charlene and Willa went to the food court and talking about what was going on in their lives. "So there is this new guy named Jake…." Charlene went on but Willa was not paying attention anymore.

Willa's received a text message from Philby.

**Philby: Good morning Willa how did you sleep last night?**

Willa smiled he is so sweet.

**Willa: Really good :D**

**Philby: I'm excited about the dance are you?**

**Willa: Totally!**

"What do you think," Charlene asked Willa. "Huh?" "Were you even listening to me?" Charlene asked. "No sorry I got distracted." "By Philby?" Charlene asked with a smile on her face. Willa blushed.

**Sorry guys this chapter was kind of short and really bad but the next chapter you will get to be Philby's point of view.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I decided to wait till the next chapter to introduce the new character. This is the chapter I have been waiting for I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Keepers sorry.**

Chapter 4

Willa stepped out of the shower and slipped on her fuzzy purple bath robe. She quickly fluffed her hair with a dry towel and then leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look of her self. She remembered Philby telling her that if you looked into her eyes long enough you would see them sparkle. Ha-ha she laughed.

Willa brushed her hair long brown hair then she walked to her bed and slipped on her red dress. Willa walked back to the bathroom and spiral curled her hair. Willa looked at her alarm clock 5:45 Philby would be here in five minutes to get her. She quickly slipped on red flats and walked outside to sit on her porch swing.

Philby walked down to Willa's drive way and to his surprise he saw her sitting on the porch swing. Philby took a good look at Willa. Wow she looked beautiful he thought.

"Hey Willa, you look beautiful" Philby said as he hugged her. Willa blushed "Thanks" she replied. "Are you ready to go?" Philby asked. Willa nodded her head. Philby reached out and grabbed her hand and they both blushed slightly.

After twenty-five minutes of walking in silence they both made it to the front door of his school. Willa started to shake a little. What if the other girls won't like me she thought? Philby looked at Willa "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah" With that they both entered the school gym hand in hand.

Willa was overwhelmed by the sight. Every table was covered in either a blue or purple table cloth. If you looked up you would see hundreds of stars hanging on the roof. Willa glanced to her left and saw a open door that led outside to a gazebo.

"Oh great" Philby groaned. Willa looked up to see three girls heading their direction.

"Hey Philby" the skinny medium sized blond in the middle said. "Hey Clair" Philby said with a tone of boredom in his voice. "Philby want to dance with me?" Clair asked. "Sorry Clair I'm here with my friend Willa." Clair took a long glance at Willa and walked off with the other two girls following her.

"Look Philby a gazebo! Can we go?" Willa asked. Philby laughed a little "Sure."

Philby took Willa's hand again and led her to the gazebo outside. Willa awed at the view. The gazebo sat on a little hill that over looked a mini lake that the school used for fishing.

"Ok now we are going to slow things down so guys grab that special girl and get ready to give her a whirl." The dj said from inside. "Willa can I have this dance?" Philby asked.

Willa blushed "Yes."

The song Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale started playing. Philby pulled Willa in closer and swayed with the music. Willa laid her head on Philby's chest and closed her eyes and took in that moment. After a while Philby suddenly stopped.

"Philby what's wrong?" Willa asked with a worry. "Willa there something I want to tell you," Philby said "I have liked you for awhile and…." Philby was cut off at the time by Willa kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Willa again and kissed her back.

After a minute they pulled away. "I like you too." Willa said. Philby smiled. After hour and a half of being at the dance Philby left and walked Willa home. Once at the door he kissed her again good night.

**I hope you liked it this was my favorite part =) now it get interesting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everyone in this chapter you will meet Alex and she is based off one of my best friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers sorry!**

Chapter 5

Philby sat in biology and thought about all the fun activities him and Willa did during spring break. They want to the movies, park, bowling, and skating. Both of them had a great time but now Philby and Willa were back at school.

A knock on the classroom door attracted everyone's attention. Principal Noel poked his head in the door. "Mr. Brown may I borrow Dell Philby?" Mr. Brown excused him and he stepped out into the hall joining the principal and what appeared to be a new student.

She had shoulder length black hair and ocean blue eyes. "Philby this is Alex. She is new to the school and I would like you to take a couple of minutes and show her around." "Sure" Philby said.

Philby walked with Alex down the hall towards the locker and tried to make a conversation. "Where did you move from Alex?" Philby asked. Alex smiled "Oklahoma" she replied. Philby stopped in front of locker 314. "Ok Alex this is your locker. If you need me my locker is 325."

At lunch time Philby walked Alex to the lunchroom and showed her where he usually ate at lunch. During lunch Alex leaned closes to Philby from across the table. "Is it true your one of those DHI's that Disney has installed everywhere?" Philby laughed "Yeah but it's no secrete everyone here knows." Alex laughed too.

Philby hesitated a moment. "Alex I know I have not known you long but…my girlfriends birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks and I want to make it special for her. Will you help me?" He asked. Alex got the biggest smile on her face. "I would love too!" She said smiling.

Later after school Philby and Alex walked to the ice cream shop to discuss possible plans for Willa's birthday. Philby and Alex just slid into a booth when Willa texted Philby.

**Willa: Hey Philbs want to meet me at the park and hang out?**

**Philby: Hey Wills, wish I could I'm with Alex right now studying. I'm really sorry.**

**Willa: Oh it's ok, who's Alex.**

**Philby: A new girl to our school.**

**Willa: Oh cool. I will text you later.**

Philby closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. "What if we threw a dance party for her?" Alex asked in a excited voice**. **Suddenly Philby got a great idea "Maybe Disney would let us use Cinderella's castle!" Philby glanced down at his watch. "Oh shoot sorry I have to go."

Philby stood up for the booth and walked to the door. Once outside he checked one more time to see if Willa text him back but nothing was there. Philby shrugged and slowly started to walk home.

**Sorry everyone I know it could have been better but my mind went blank.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is chapter 6 so let's see how thing are going to.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Kingdom Keepers!**

Chapter 6

Willa had been trying all week to get together with Philby but the answer was always the same. "Sorry can't I'm hanging out with Alex maybe some other time." When is that other time going to come?

It was a Saturday night and Willa, Jess, Amanda, and Charlene decided to go to the movies. There was a long waiting line outside the ticket booth. Jess seemed to be zoned out but Amanda had seen that look before.

Amanda made sure that that Willa and Charlene were not paying attention when she pulled Jess to the side. "Jess what is it?" Amanda asked when Jess came out of the trance. Jess's face was very pale and she was shaking. "I saw Maleficent she was hiding outside the Pirates of the Caribbean in the shadows. Willa came running up and Maleficent stepped she mouthed something to Will but I could not hear it. I saw Maleficent shoot an arrow at her. After that I didn't see anything but I heard her screaming."

It was silent for a moment before Jess decided to break the silence. "Should we tell her?" Amanda thought about this for a couple or minutes. "No…and I don't think we should tell Philby either." Jess nodded her head in agreement.

Amanda and Jess joined Will and Charlene at the theater doors. They handed the usher their tickets and walked to theater 7. As the lights dimmed and the previews of the movie started Willa's phone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and checked the message before turning her phone off. It was from Philby.

**Philby: Hey Willa is everything ok?**

Willa sighed. Honestly she didn't know if everything was ok. She really liked Philby and she didn't like the fact that Philby was hanging out with Alex so much. Willa turned off her phone and put it back into her pocket before starting at the screen and zoning out.

After the movie Willa walked home all alone deep in thought. Once at the door she fumbled with the key. She had a hard time getting it in the hole because tears blurred her vision. After finally getting the door open Willa walked into the kitchen. There was a post-it note on the counter from Willa's mom.

"Willa, your dad and I got a call from grandmother that she had fallen. Don't worry dear she is fine. We will be staying at grandmothers for the night and we took your brothers with us. I left my credit card in my dresser so you could order some pizza if you wanted to. Be careful dear. I love you.

Love mom xoxo"

Willa threw herself onto her bed and slowly drifted off the sleep.

**Ok guys I will have the next chapter up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is Chapter 7! There is only going to be a few more chapters' sorry guys but I'm working on another one with all of the Kingdom Keepers its call Disney has lost its Magic? So please check it out! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers!**

Chapter 7

Willa woke up on a flower bed outside of the Cinderella's castle. She had crossed over something all the Kingdom Keepers had not done in a long time. Willa sighed she stood up and walked to a near by bench and waited. So far she was the only one who had crossed over.

Finn, Jess, and Amanda crossed over too and joined Willa outside Cinderella's castle. Five minutes later Maybeck and Charlene crossed over too. Now all they were waiting for was Philby and Willa secretly hoped you would not come. Shortly after Philby showed up.

Finn gathered everyone up in the circle. To Amanda something didn't seem right usually Philby and Willa could not take their eyes off each other tonight it looked like they could not stand to look at each other. "Ok so first off we talk to Wayne." Finn said finishing up the plan. Everyone agreed and headed toward Escher Keep but Philby and Willa.

Philby grabbed Willa and pulled her away from the group. "Willa what's wrong?" Philby asked. Willa thought about her words for a moment. "Everything!" she practically shouted. Philby started to pull Willa into a hug but she push away. After pushing away she ran off down Main Street.

Philby chased after Willa when he was close enough her tackled you to the ground. He turned her over and lightly sat down on top of her, careful not to hurt her. He looked down and noticed a glaze in her eyes and a couple of silent tears rolling down her face.

"Willa please tell me what's wrong." Philby pleaded. Willa was quite for a few minutes. "You don't need me…you have Alex now." She quietly muttered.

This left Philby stunned. Willa took the chance she had and pushed Philby off her and took of to hide in another part of the park. Philby took a minute to pull him self together and to make sure that he was not going to cry. After the couple of minutes were up he made his way to Escher Keeper where the other Kingdom Keepers were.

Philby arrived right in time to learn the truth. "Where's Willa?" Charlene asked. "Oh no!" Jess said a hint of worry in her voice. Finn caught on to it and asked "What is it Jess?" Jess looked at Amanda "I think it's time to tell them she said" "Tell us what?" Maybeck said getting frustrated. Jess quickly told everyone about her vision she had the other day. "Willa's in danged!" Charlene yelled. Philby didn't let a minute go to waste he took of running towards the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. All of the Kingdom Keepers took off after him.

Willa slowed to a walk and she slipped down against the wall outside Pirates of the Caribbean ride. She let the tears flow down her cheeks and there was no way to stop them. Everything suddenly got cold and that could only mean one thing, Maleficent.

**Ok guys this was chapter 7. I'm only going to make one more chapter sorry guys. I hope you have liked my story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok after thinking for a couple of minutes I decided I didn't want to leave Willa's party hanging so I have to write that chapter too! **** Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Kingdom Keepers**

Chapter 8

"Hello Willa dear." Maleficent's voice sent a cold chill down Willa's spine. Willa stood up and spoke to Maleficent. "W-w-what do y-y-you want?" Willa shivered. "Now Willa dear I mean no harm to you, I only want to know why you're so upset. Willa was confused Maleficent being nice as if.

Willa looked left and right planning an escape. "Now dear don't going planning an escape or you'll get burned." Maleficent said sending a mini fire ball to the concrete next to Willa's feet.

Willa was now trying to stall for time hoping someone would come save her. "What is it you really want?" Willa asked Maleficent trying not the chatter her teeth. "You fool! I thought you figured this out before." Maleficent bellowed.

Willa and the other Kingdom Keepers knew exactly what Maleficent wanted. She and her boss Chernaborg were trying to take over the Disney parks. Once she got a hold of the parks she would let the rest of the Overtakers out and try to take over the rest of the world.

Willa gained confidence and looked Maleficent right in the eyes and said "You don't scare me. In fact you don't scare any of us Kingdom Keepers!" Willa tried to keep a calm voice. She knew she was lieing. Maleficent scared Willa to death but she was not going to let her know that.

Maleficent fell for it. She stepped closer to Willa and chanted something under her breath. A fire arrow formed in her hands. Willa tried to scream but her throat was too dry, not a single sound would come out. Willa closed her eyes and waiting for the arrow to hit her but it never came.

Philby left all of the other Kingdom Keepers eating his dust. He saw Willa and Maleficent in the distance. Maleficent was chanting something and the suddenly a fire arrow appeared in her hands. Philby had and idea where that arrow was going to go and he raced forward towards Willa.

As Maleficent released the arrow Philby threw himself in front of Willa. The arrow sailed toward the at a fast speed. Philby threw Willa to the ground out by the side, but it was too late for Philby.

Jess and the other Kingdom Keepers heard a scream but it didn't sound like it was coming from Willa. Finn all cleared and stepped through the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and out on the other side behind Maleficent. Finn pulled Walt's Pen out of his jacket pocket and stabbed Maleficent with it.

Maleficent shrieked in horror and disappeared in a puff of green, purple, and black smoke. Willa was already at Philby's side cradling his head in her arms. Tears stained Willa's face as she now sat on Wayne's bed holding Philby and stroking his hair.

**Ok two or more chapters! Thank you for the reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I think I'm really going to like this chapter but I have to let yall know at this point right now I'm coming up with stuff at the top of my head so sorry if they are not really good. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers sorry!**

Chapter 9

Philby stirred and slightly opened his eyes. He was lying on a black bed spread with a million white Mickey Mouse heads. Of course he was in Wayne's apartment. He spotted a clock on the bed side stand and it read 10:32. Philby looked down to see Willa lying next to him with her arms wrapped about his stomach. He smiled and lightly kissed her forehead.

Willa opened her eyes and smiled. She threw her arms around Philby's neck never wanting to let go. Philby looked into at Willa. "Willa I am sooo sorry." He said dragging out the O in so. "I never meant to hurt you," he said pulling her into a hug and holding the close to him. "You're the only one I like Willa. Alex was helping me plan a surprise for your birthday." Philby said.

After hearing that Willa squeezed Philby tighter. "I'm sorry to Philby," she said. "Thanks for taking that fire arrow for me." Philby sat there holding Willa in his arms. After awhile Willa pulled away and kissed Philby. Not wanting to she pulled away and said. "We should go out there and join the others they were worried about you." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

Philby and Willa made their way into the living room hand in hand. Everyone in the room suddenly went quiet as the doorknob to Wayne's room turned and the door started to open. "Philby!" Everyone shouted has he and Willa entered the room.

Finn and the rest of the Kingdom Keepers spent twenty-five catching Philby up on what happened after her passed out. They had no idea where Maleficent went after she disappeared but they were pretty sure it was somewhere cold, or gave or illusion to be cold, so Maleficent could regain strength.

The Kingdom Keepers said goodbye to Wayne and made their way towards teepees where they kept the fob hanging on a nail. Philby and Willa were a couple of feet behind the rest of the Kingdom Keepers. They were still holding hands, they stopped right outside the teepee and said goodnight to each other. Philby hugged Willa and then quickly kissed her. Then they entered the teepee and Finn pressed the fob.

**Ok there is one more chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok this is the last chapter and I want to say thank you everyone for reading it and for all the reviews I have really enjoyed writing this story for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers sorry!**

Chapter 10

Willa slipped on the red dress she wore to the dance with Philby and all the memories came flooding back to her. She smiled and let the memory play in her head. Philby and her were standing in the gazebo on a mini hill that over looked a small pond and Kiss the girl was playing. Philby pulled her away and told her how much he liked her.

Willa was pulled out of the memory when to door bell rang. She double checked to make sure that she looked ok then pulled open the door. Philby looking dashing in his black suit. Philby held out his hand. "My lady are you ready? He asked. She giggled and blushed then she accepted his hand.

Philby led her down the driveway and stopped outside of a limo. Philby opened and helped her inside. Once she was inside her slide in and sat down beside her. To her surprise all of the other Kingdom Keepers were in the limo already.

The Kingdom Keepers and chatted to each other. Willa stared out the window in amazement. The limo pulled into the Magic Kingdom and up to Cinderella's castle. The castle and been decorated then hundreds on white lights. "Do you like it?" Philby asked.

Willa smiled and hugged him. "Of course!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

The Kingdom Keepers stepped out of the limo and walked down a red carpet and into the castle. There was a sign that was point to the ballroom and the sign said "Welcome to the fabulous Willa's birthday party" Willa smiled she had an idea put that. Philby.

Once in the ballroom Willa stood shocked. Everything was decorated in a gold and silver color. Philby took Willa's hand and led her to a covered back patio. They both sat down on a small gold couch and Philby pulled out a black box wrapped in red shinny paper from his pocket.

"Umm…Willa I really don't know how to say this but…here I got you a present." Willa slowly unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. "Oh Philbys it's perfect!" she gushed. Willa lifted it out of the box and ran her finger on the back of it something was engraved.

Willa turned the little gold heart necklace over and read what was engraved in it. "I love you now and will forever." At the very bottom of the was "W+P= Forever" Willa smiled as Philby put it on around her neck. After it was locked on tight she let her hair fall. She turned about and walked right into Philbys arms.

Philby and Willa just swayed to the music. Willa look at Philby and smiled she rested her head on Philby's shoulder. "I love you Philby" she whispered. Philby smiled "I love you too Willa."

**Ok that's the end of the story and that was such a cute ending. Sorry everyone I'm working on another one right now that has all of the Kingdom Keepers in it. Thank you for reading this one. Please review and tell me what your favorite part was! **


End file.
